bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gali (2001)
Gali is the Toa of Water on the island Mata Nui. Toa Mata Gali is the Toa of water, and the only female Toa of the Toa Mata. She is incredibly wise—wiser, possibly, than all the other five Toa put together, and is able to sense changes in the natural world. The Matoran worship her more than any of the others. They believe she is the sustainers of life. Tidal waves and rainstorms can flood the island, as she commands water and can create whirlpools, floods, tidal waves, rainstorms, and other phenomena related to water. Gali is gentle, kind, and peaceful, she will not hesitate to use all of her awesome power in defense of her people if they are in danger. Very little is known about Gali before her life on Mata Nui, if she even had one. What is known though is that Gali and the other Toa Mata fell from the sky in Toa Canisters when the Great Shadow fell. They were originally designed as Toa who would go to Metru Nui and reverse Mata Nui's sleep. However, something went wrong, and the canisters were lost to the ocean for a thousand years. It wasn't until Takua collected the Toa Stones that the Toa Mata were summoned to Mata Nui's shores. Gali is the most agile and gymnastic of the six Toa, and she is a great jumper. Her wisdom and agility make her an expert in self-defence, but her greatest skill is to trick her opponents into foolish errors. The only things that slow her down are excessively hot and dry conditions. Gali can swim faster then any known underwater creature in freezing cold waters but has a hard time in hot or boiling water, which slowly sap her strength. Gali is at home both in and near the waters of Lake Naho. Here she can swim and move quickly around the waterfalls that plunge down into the icy water, using her previous two hooked arms and current aqua axes to cling onto rocks and cliffs. She works in harmony with the waters, which help to protect her in times of danger. Gali's primary mask is Kanohi Kaukau. Gali was transformed into Gali Nuva after the defeat of the Bahrag. Toa Nuva After their transformation, the Toa Nuva eventually went their separate ways, much to the dismay of Gali. The Toa Nuva would later realize this mistake when their Nuva Symbols, the source of their newfound power, were stolen by the Bohrok Kal. The Toa Nuva regrouped and attempted to pursue the Bohrok Kal, but were quickly defeated by them. They then set out to find the Kanohi Nuva, which they hoped could help them in their fight. Gali went into a deep, underwater cave to find her Kakama Nuva, but became trapped when a stop slab slid over the entrance. Inside the cave, she found an image of six strange Toa, which she would later learn had been carved onto the wall by Nokama as they Toa Metru fled Metru Nui. She then found here Kakama Nuva, but was attacked by a Great Temple Squid. Fortunately, she was able to use her Kakama Nuva to escape both the squid and the cave, as she was able to pass through the stone wall trapping her. She would later go with Tahu and Kopaka to the Place of Shadow, where, after facing several dangers, they found three Kanohi Nuva. However, once they touched the masks, the ground beneath them disappeared, and they fell into cave below. There, they found the other Toa Nuva,along with Turaga Vakama. They were then attacked by the Rahi Nui, but Vakama was able to trick it into trapping itself. The Toa Nuva and Vakama were able to escape. Shortly afterward, the Bohrok Kal found the Bahrag's Protodermis prison, and were about to use the Nuva Symbols to open it. The Toa Nuva arrived, and Tahu attempted to stop them with the Kanohi Vahi, but failed. Fortunately, this gave Gali enough time to figure out how to stop the Bohrok Kal. She had the Toa Nuva tap into the Nuva Symbols, which caused the Kal to become destroyed by their own powers. The Toa Nuva recovered their Nuva Symbols and returned them to their villages. Some time after, Takua found the Kanohi Avohkii and set out with Jaller to find the Seventh Toa. Makuta, not wanting this to happen, unleashed his Rahkshi. They emerged from the Kini-Nui, where Gali was meditating at the time. She managed to escape them, and saw them heading towards Ta-Koro. She quickly rushed to warn Ta-Koro, but in the end, Ta-Koro was destroyed and Tahu received a scratch to his mask thanks to Lerahk. Later, they fought with the Rahkshi in Onu-Koro, where Gali had to fight with a Tahu, who was being influenced by a combination of the poisoned scratch and Kurahk's anger power. Fortunately, Tahu was frozen by Kopaka, and they took him away as Onu-Koro began to cave in. Gali was then able to use her powers to heal Tahu. They then faced off with the Rahkshi one last time at the Kini-Nui, and were able to destroy all the Rahkshi except Turahk, who was destroyed by Takanuva, Takua transformed by the Avohkii. The Toa Nuva would later witness Takanuva's defeat of Makuta and the rediscovery of Metru Nui Voya Nui Once the Matoran had returned to Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva were informed by Turaga Dume that Mata Nui was dying. The only way to save him was with the Mask of Life, which was located somewhere on the dangerous island of Voya Nui They were sent to Voya Nui in Canisters similar to what they arrived on Mata Nui in. Upon their arrival, they ran into the Piraka and a fight broke out. During the fight, Gali was hit twice by Hakann's mental blasts and was forced to shut down. Shortly afterward, the other Toa were all defeated one by one. Zaktan, not wanting to risk leaving them alive, ordered the other Piraka to take away their masks and tools, and then to throw them into Mount Valmai, the volcano at the center of Voya Nui, however a volcano eruption postponed the Piraka's plans and the Nuva escaped. Upon their escape from the Piraka, the Nuva met up with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, into which the Matoran decided to battle the Nuva, untrustworthy of anyone calling themselves Toa, as they had already been tricked by the Piraka. Dalu used her twin chargers to amplify Gali's sense of sight, turning her temporarily insane (she could see places where time and space had no meaning; she could still see when she closed her eyes). Gali ran off but was healed by a large figure with a giant axe. In the end, the Matoran and the Nuva aligned themselves together and tried to raid the Piraka's stronghold. However, Brutaka arrived and defeated the Nuva and the Matoran with one blow. Gali was placed in Brutaka's custody with the other Toa Nuva. Curently the Toa Nuva have been assigned a mission by Botar that the Inika canot be a part of... Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa of Water Category:Kaukau Wearers Category:Ga- Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006